GROWL
by SadakoCantik
Summary: "Gimme rough orgasm without limit, please..." EUNHAEHYUK, YAOI, ONESHOOT. WARNING : RATE IS M!


GROWL

By SadakoCantik

Genre : Romance yaoi

Rate : *ehem* M (PWP, maybe)

Lenght : Oneshoot

Cast : errrr, Lee Hyukjae and Lee Donghae? Maybe~ kkkkk

Disclaimer : The casts are belong to themselves, but this fict is absolutely mine.

BGM : EXO-GROWL, SJ-ROCKSTAR, DBSK-MIROTIC

Warning : Ini aneh. Saya serius, dibuat dalam keadaan tidak sadar(?). Jadi harap berdo'a dulu sebelum baca yaa #plakk

Enjoy!

.

.

.

"Mmmnghhh..._honey~"_

_Namja _yang dipanggil "_honey_" tadi mendongakkan kepalanya, setengah tidak rela meninggalkan leher mulus yang sedari tadi dinikmati bibirnya.

"_Wae, dear~_?" Tanyanya dengan suara yang sedikit mendesah.

_Namja _di bawahnya menggeleng imut dengan bibir ter-_pout _lucu. Jemari lentiknya pun bermain-main manja di dada bidang sang kekasih di atas tubuhnya.

"Berhenti bertingkah seperti itu, _dear~..._kau benar-benar membuatku gila."

Sungguh, segala sesuatu tentang _namja _di bawahnya ini, sang kekasih hatinya, benar-benar membuatnya hilang akal.

"Kau tak menyukai apa yang kulakukan, _dear? _Hm?" Bibir itu kembali menjelajahi leher jenjang yang tersaji di depannya. Menyentuhnya lembut dengan bibir basahnya. Tapi justru itu yang membuat _namja _dibawahnya semakin merinding merasakan sentuhan itu.

"Bukan, aaaahh...bukan seperti itu. Hanya saja...mmm..."

Ucapannya tak selesai saat _namja _di atasnya kembali menghisap dalam dan lembut lehernya yang bisa dipastikan akan meninggalkan jejak kemerahan yang khas, _kissmark._

"Hanya saja apa, _dear~? _Katakan, katakan apa yang kau inginkan _my dearest~"_

Geli sekaligus nikmat saat hembus nafas hangat-hampir panas-_namja _tampan di atasnya menerpa wajahnya yang sudah memerah sempurna karena hasrat.

Dengan susah payah ia berusaha menjawab,"Jangan menggodaku terus, mmm...lakukan dengan cepat mmm...dan kasar, aaahhh...berikan aku kenikmatan, _honey~"_

"Oh, _shit! _Kau benar-benar membuatku gila, _dear..."_

"Kalau begitu lakukan perintahku, _honey..."_

"_As your wish, dear~"_

Tak perlu diperintah dua kali, _namja _yang di atas langsung menyerang ganas bibir di bawahnya. Membungkamnya dengan ciuman panas yang penuh dengan hasrat.

"Mmmnghh, _honey...aaaahhh..."_

"Nikmati saja, _dear..."_

Kedua tubuh itu saling bergerak, seolah sudah tahu dimana ia bisa mendapatkan kenikmatan. Tangan-tangan itu pun saling menyentuh bagian-bagian _sensitive _dari tubuh masing-masing yang mengalirkan panas di pusat gairah mereka.

.

.

.

"Haaahh...oooohhh..._fasterrhhh...deeperrhh..._aaahh, _honey..."_

"_Damn! _Kau benar-benar membuatku gila, _dear_..."

Tak tahan mendengar desahan nikmat dari sang kekasih di bawahnya, _namja _tampan itu membungkam semua desahan itu dengan ciuman yang dalam dan sedikit kasar.

"Mmmhh..."

"Nnghh...haaahh..._dear..."_

"Haaahh, mmm...nnghh..."

Desahan-desahan itu mengalun merdu memenuhi seluruh penjuru kamar. Suasana malam yang sunyi semakin memperjelas suara desahan itu. Hanya suara gerimis di luar sesekali mengiringi suara penuh hasrat itu.

"_H-honey..._mmngh..."

_Namja _yang di bawah memukul pelan dada sang kekasih di atasnya yang terus mencumbu bibirnya seolah ingin melahap habis bibirnya yang sudah memerah dan bengkak. Memberi isyarat ia butuh udara. Ia kehabisan nafas.

Dan seolah mengerti keadaan kekasih manisnya, sang pengendali permainan panas itu melepaskan cumbuannya pada bibir yang sudah menjadi candu untuknya. Dan saat itu juga terdengar nafas terengah-engah mengais oksigen bercampur dengan desahan-desahan nikmat. Karena ternyata _namja _tampan itu sama sekali tak melambatkan gerakan pinggulnya di bawah sana. Ia malah semakin mempercepat gerakan kejantanannya menusuk semakin dalam lubang kenikmatan sang kekasih.

"Aaannhh, _fasterrhh honey...deep...deeperrhhh..."_

"_A-as your wish, dear..."_

"_Honey, i-i wanna cum...mmmghh..."_

"_Together, dear...haaahh...oh, God! _Ini nikmat...hhh..."

Lengan itu semakin erat memeluk leher _namja _di atasnya saat gerakan pinggul kekasihnya semakin tak terkendali demi mengejar kenikmatan. Tubuhnya sampai terlonjak keras, tapi tak dapat dipungkiri ia justru menikmatinya.

Dengan satu hujaman keras dan dalam, sang pengendali permainan menyemburkan seluruh cairan cintanya ke dalam lubang sang kekasih. Dan bersamaan dengan itu, merasakan cairan hangat di dalam tubuhnya, _namja _yang di bawah pun tak kuasa menahan buncahan kenikmatan itu. Hingga...

"_Honey, _aaakkkhhh!"

.

.

.

Entah sudah berapa kali cairan cinta itu keluar, tubuh yang sudah penuh cairan lengket dan berbau khas itu seperti tidak merasakan lelah sedikitpun. Masih tetap bergerak mencari kenikmatan.

"Aaakhh, _honey..._"

"Bersama, _d-dear..."_

"Aaaakkkhhh!"

Puncak kenikmatan itu datang lagi, entah yang keberapa. Terlalu malas untuk menghitung saat kenikmatan itu terasa lebih menggoda.

"Haahh..._saranghae, _Hyuk..."

"_Nado saranghae, _Hae...haahh..."

.

.

.

"Hey, _honey..._"

"Hmm?"

"Apa kita akan melakukannya sampai pagi?"

"Kalau kau tak lelah aku tak keberatan, kkkkk. _Wae dear?"_

"..."

"_Dear?"_

"_Gimme rough orgasm without limit, please..."_

.

.

.

END!

KYAAAA, APA ITU TADI? OMG! OMG! HYUKJAE-YA, AYO KE KAMAR! #plakkk

Terinspirasi dari sebuah pict yang tulisannya itu singkatan dari GROWL, hahaha...

Ehem! Ehem! Errrr...Aneh kan? Gaje kan? Iya kan? Oohh, my innocently...huhuhuu, hyukjae~~ #abaikan

Hayoo, tebak-tebakan nih...siapa yang "dear"? Siapa yang "honey"? Mana yang hyuk? Mana yang hae? Muahahahaa...#evillaughwithCKH&KHC, aseeekk! Saya emang sengaja, hehe...jadi, silahkan kalian sendiri yang menentukan. #dijitak

Mmm, ff saya yang kemarin ga bagus yaa. Kok yang review cuma dikit, u.u #nangisdipelukanhyuk.

Sebenarnya saya sudah ada beberapa ff yang udah jadi dalam bentuk draft kasar, tinggal dikembangkan saja. Tapi sepertinya gak ada yang suka yaa sama ff saya #pundung. Entahlah...

But, really thanks buat yang review kemarin. Saya sangat menghargainya *bow :)

Aissh, saya kebanyakan ngoceh nih. Ya udah, saya mau ke kamar mandi dulu(?) *serethyuk

Last,

Mind to review *puppy eyes bareng Siwon/eh?/


End file.
